Stage 3: BIG
BIG is the third song in PaRappa the Rapper 2, that plays in the third stage, "HEY! Grab That Remote Control!!" 'It's represented on the map as Parappa's house. Story After Parappa and PJ's romantic karate, they sit back on the chairs while Papa Parappa and General Potter are still trying to get them to grow them back to size. P.J. ends up grabbing the De-Noodllizer's remote control from a pile of other remote controls. He then presses a button on it wondering what's next to watch and it grows back Papa Parappa and Potter, Parappa, however, wants to watch something different and takes the remote from P.J. to change the channel which has the other two shrink down again without them noticing. After a while of fighting, P.J. gets off his seat and wonders if there are any ghosts in Parappa's house, Parappa gets off too and accidentally presses the shrink button on the remote control, the two end up accidentally shrinking when in front of the De-Noodlizer, and soon meet up with Papa Parappa and General Potter, who tell Parappa and PJ they've been trying to get them to press the green square button on the remote. However, the MilkCan group comes in to find where Parappa is (to discuss the recent events going around) Lammy thinks nobody's home and so the group decides to wait until they come. Katy grabs the remote to change the channel and she ends up shrinking her and Lammy (with Ma-San the same size due to her sitting on the chair). After more and more citizens (from going to reasonable such as a deliveryman to people just randomly coming in) of the town piling in and getting shrunken by Ma-San repeatedly pressing the remote's shrink button. After they all become shrunk, Parappa hassles his dad in wanting to grow back to size, and they soon meet the Guru Ant, who teaches (and raps) Parappa on how to get bigger again. Stage The stage is set on the floor of Parappa's house with pieces of junk and trash are lying around until they're hit by the De-Noodlizer's ray and causes them to grow out of Parappa's house, through the roof, all the way up into space with Parappa and Guru Ant's legs being freakishly long. The song goes through a slow pace whenever Parappa and Guru Ant are small and becomes more faster and frantic-sounding whenever they grow. The screen will move in the middle of the parts when Parappa and Guru Ant become big, with the camera moving down to their legs and all the way down to their feet. Lyrics Yeah... You wanna be big?... You wanna grow big... Lesson 1 ''Revolutions all the time, people changing the world with crime. With violence, and anger, hunger, whatever. I find that ridiculous, if not meticulous. I do my best to guard my own premises. ''What's your name, what's your name fool? (What's my name, what's my name fool?)'' ''What's that sound? Who dat be, huh? (What's that sound? Who dat be, huh?)'' ''Where you come from, where you come from? (Where I come from, where I come from?)'' ''You think you're big? You think you're big kid?? (I think I'm big? I think I'm big kid??)'' ''Is your desire, to grow back again? (Is my desire, to grow back again?)'' ''You came to the right place, I'll make you big. (I came to the right place, You'll make me big.)'' Lesson 2 Now! What's this, what's this, what's this? A trick with a twist? Somebody do something call somebody and make it quick. I'm sorry, I lied, Just wanted, to guide everybody through this and go with the rides. ''Pull the lever or whatever, right now, right now! (Pull the lever or whatever, right now, right now!) '''''Better make it quick, hey, hey, look down. (Better make it quick, hey, hey, look down.) Get me out of this and now push the button. (Get you out of this and now push the button.) Come on, come on, I'm big all of a sudden. (Come on, come on, you're big all of a sudden.) What's going on, what's going on, I'm really scared. (What's going on, what's going on, you're really scared.) SOS, SOS, please handle me with care. (SOS, SOS, please handle you with care.) Lesson 3 Now! Kick it, stick it, lift it, pick it, You'll never see me scared I'm straight up legit. Always in control I patrol my hood. Taking care of business, stopping crime for good. I wasn't scared, you must've been dreaming. (You weren't scared, I must've been dreaming.) Better believe it, my mind is like a demon. (Better believe it, your mind is like a demon.) I am the lord everybody knows my name. (You're the lord everybody knows your name.) (N.A) I am the man everybody knows my name. (You're the man everybody knows your name.) I got it all, cash, money and fame. (You got it all, cash, money and fame.) Now back to business, you want to grow big right? (Now back to business, I want to grow big right?) Let's not waste no time, here we go, alright? (Let's not waste no time, here we go, alright?) Lesson 4 Now! Ho ho. Yeah, you see? I am the only micro masta that that guarantees and sees The final plot coming, no denying, so beware. But let me tell you, son. I'm scared! It'll never happen again, I promise, I promise. (It'll never happen again, you promise, you promise.) I'll do anything, a hug? a kiss?? (You'll do anything, a hug? a kiss??) I don't know what to do, it's all because of you. (You don't know what to do, it's all because of me.) I enjoy my size, my charm too. (You enjoy your size, your charm too.) Put me back son, come on I gotta go. (Put you back son, come on you gotta go.) Or I'm gonna miss my favourite TV show. (Or you're gonna miss your favourite TV show.) Now! End of level dialogue 'Good' Guru Ant: Hey, you're pretty mature than I thought. Good going. Parappa: (Heh) Thanks! But you're still bigger than your normal size. Guru Ant: *Gasp* You're right! Make me small again... 'Cool' Guru Ant: My oh my. You've grown to be a fine young man. Parappa: You too teacher. You've grown too! 'Bad/Awful' *Parappa suddenly shrinks down to smaller than he should be* Guru Ant: *picks him up onto his hand* What a kid! You're too immature for me. Get out of here! Parappa: *Dog Whine* I'm sorry, I'll try to grow up. Cool Entrance Guru Ant: (Ugh!) I can't take it no more! I need to get out of here! You're on you're own! Cool Fail Guru Ant: (Dude,) Let me show you what true power really is! Mode Differences Getting Worse: Guru Ant will throw his arms down in disappointment while his lower pair of arms are crossed. Parappa frowns with his usual zig-zag mouth. Getting Better!: Guru Ant will jump up and spin around. When big, his whole legs twists up when he spins and then spins the other way. Bad: As green noodles cover the screen's border, the music will become quieter and have a weird base to it. In Lessons 2 and 4, the music is elongated notes with little variation, and a synthesizer will play. In the remastered version, the noodles that border the screen are removed. Awful: The whole stage fills up with brown noodles (which are not green for some reason), and the music becomes goofy and disoriented with tons of cartoon sounds. There is no build-up when Parappa and Guru Ant grow and shrink, and the music in Lessons 2 and 4 are virtually just a remix Cool getting worse: '''The scene cuts to Guru Ant in a meditation pose, because he flew out the house, grinning. (When large sized.) Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, a tick will attack PaRappa and he will say his usual “Oops!” ** During lessons #1 and #3, one from the carpet will bite his foot. ** During lessons #2 and #4, two spacesuit-wearing giant ticks are seen floating besides PaRappa and Guru Ant each, the former of which will disturb PaRappa by charging at his armpits. ** During Versus mode, Guru Ant suffers the similar fate as well, while uttering the word ''"Scared!"' (the last one from Lesson 4's teacher monologue rap) a bit messily. * If a line is performed poorly: ** During lessons #1 and #3, Parappa will get flattened by a rolling nut. ** During lessons #2 and #4, Parappa will be hit by an asteroid, twisting his body temporarily. * There are also two separate means of entering Cool Mode, depending on whether we're on the ground shrunken (lessons #1 and #3) or in the space enlarged (lessons #2 and #4). ** During lessons #1 and #3, Parappa will be hit by the shrink ray individually and grow into space without Guru Ant. ** During lessons #2 and #4, Guru Ant will simply ''float away ''in a hindu-esque cross-leg sitting posture, while Parappa waves him goodbye. ** If a line is performed poorly during Cool Mode, Guru Ant will appear slowly shaking his head, his face expression slowly getting to a smile into a slightly disappointed frown. * When you beat the level on Good Mode, Guru Ant is worried that he is bigger than his normal size and requests to immediately be made small again, but in Cool Mode he is proud after being told that he has been grown. ** It is not known/not made official which one is canon, but according to the final stage, it can be assumed that the latter is. * In the US version of the game, "I am the lord" is changed to "I am the man". * The pizza delivery guy who got shrunken in the cutscene is a Chinese food delivery guy during the actual gameplay. * This is the only stage that the noodle colors change on Awful And Bad mode. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2